This invention relates to the field of skin care compositions. More particularly, a unique skin cream is presented which, when used topically, reduces wrinkles without the use of any abrasives or fillers and protects and moisturizes skin.
Cosmetics such as skin creams and moisturizing creams have been known in the art for hundreds of years. These creams or other moisturizers are applied to the skin in order to moisturize the skin and to prevent chapping or other undesirable conditions of the skin. On occasion, attempts have been made to create a cream or other pharmaceutical composition which will reduce wrinkles on the face, hands, and other areas of the skin. However, these compositions usually include abrasives which are used to scrape away the wrinkles on the skin. One such abrasive type cream is found in the 1994 patent issued to Barker.
Barker disclosed a human skin cleansing and wrinkle reducing cream comprised of soluble granules in a petroleum jelly or oil base. As described in Barker, the common practice in this art is to use abrading granules to strip off the wrinkled outer layer of skin. Skin abrading formulations are set out in the Barker patent. Barker himself discloses the use of “a plurality of water soluble, skin abrading granules or particles”. It is an object of this invention to provide a wrinkle reducing cream which does not require the use of abrading granules or fillers which may irritate the skin.
Although some plant extracts and chemicals have been used in an attempt to create a suitable skin enhancing and protecting composition, most have met with limited success. A typical example of a skin care composition (used for treating cellulite) is found in the 1997 patent issued to Cho. This patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,793, utilized certain exotic plant extracts as anti-cellulite agents. Cho utilizes a xanthine compound found in the exotic plant extracts to produce an anti-cellulite cream. Cho also discloses the topical application of his cream in order to eliminate or reduce cellulite. However, the general plant extracts used in Cho were designed to reduce cellulite rather than to eliminate wrinkles. Furthermore, the mere use of a xanthine compound, without the proper blending with other ingredients, leaves much to be desired with respect to the use of a member of the xanthine family to reduce wrinkles on the skin. It is a further object of this invention to provide a topical cream utilizing any member of the xanthine family in combination with water, glycerin and a suitable cosmetic vehicle to produce a wrinkle reducing cream.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,241 issued to Brimberg describes a hangover treatment cream comprising caffeine, glycerin, xanthine gum and purified water. As such, Brimberg constitutes a hangover treatment composition which has many of the same elements as found in the instant application. However, the unique method of blending the water, xanthine-based compound and glycerin together in the steps described later, including heating and cooling the solutions, produces an entirely new complex and active ingredient. It is an object of this invention to combine water, glycerin and a xanthine-based compound together in certain weight ratios, using certain method steps to create a new and novel skin cream composition which is capable of reducing skin wrinkles, protecting the skin, and moisturizing the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,331 issued to Mausner also describes a therapeutic skin cream containing caffeine benzoate, caffeine, glycerol and de-ionized water. Mausner's composition, while containing many of the same elements as found in the instant application, contains ingredients which are separated from each other in three sets of microcapsules. Because Mausner's ingredients are kept separated, they do not interact with each other and do not produce a new molecule such as is produced by following the below-described method.
Xanthine derivatives have also been utilized as a bath composition to give a moist or fresh feeling to the skin and a warm feeling to the body. However, the combination of a xanthine compound with water, glycerin and a suitable cosmetic vehicle can also produce startling and new results, particularly with respect to the reduction of wrinkles on the skin. These new results are only obtained by combining the xanthine compound with water and glycerin brought to a particular consistency of composition by heating and cooling the various elements and combining them in particular proportions. It is a still further object of this invention to produce a wrinkle reducing cream by combining water, a xanthine based compound, and glycerin in a particular stepped method utilizing both heating and cooling of the component parts.
Although hydrous and anhydrous caffeine have been found to be a suitable ingredient to produce a wrinkle reducing, skin protecting and moisturizing compound, other xanthine or xanthine derivatives may be used in practicing this invention. A suitable xanthine based compound includes anhydrous theophylline, theobromine, theophylline monohydrate, hydrous and anhydrous aminophylline, dyphylline, oxtriphylline, caffeine citrate, and hydrous and anhydrous caffeine. These xanthine based compounds, when combined in particular proportions and using particular steps of heating, cooling, mixing and precipitating, can produce a new and unique skin cream which not only reduces wrinkles, but also protects and moisturized the skin. It is a still further object of this invention to produce a new compound, having a unique active ingredient, which has a salutary effect on the skin.
Other and further objects will become apparent upon reading the below described Specification.